


Terrible Mistake

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: The reader messes up a hunt and runs on a stormy night realizing she doesn't fit in the boys after all





	Terrible Mistake

Hunting wasn’t easy, especially when you make a mistake. I was new to hunting, and the boys took me in and helped me train. This was a more serious hunt and it was all hands-on deck. What happened though was a costly mistake, it was a very bad got someone killed mistake. I had dealt with witches, but this coven was beyond bad. I knew when we got back to the motel there would be a lot of yelling. So, when we stopped for a red light, I did what was necessary, I bolted out of the door and ran into the pouring rain, disappearing into the night.  
I found a park a way away from where I bolted, and just sat in the rain. I just sat there in a daze thinking of my mistake and wondering if I could make a deal to bring the person back. I didn’t have what I needed so I decided to go and get my things and head towards a cross road. I started walking when I suddenly heard baby coming up. ‘Crap!’ I started running but with a car being faster than me, it pulled up and cut me off.  
I started to panic, I dropped down to my knees waiting for the yelling to start. I was shaking terribly, I was cold and going into a panic attack. I felt two arms lifting me up and carrying me to the car. I was sure it was Dean just by the smell of his cologne, I passed out after that.  
Dean POV  
We got back into the room and I got the wet clothes off her, she was beyond cold. Her lips were blue, and she was dangerously pale. “Everything ok?” I shook my head and just looked at her with multiple layers on her and still shaking. “Why would she bolt Sammy? It wasn’t her fault.” “We didn’t show that to her, she was probably thinking that we were going to tear into her.” I just nodded my head and kept looking at her, I needed to make this right.  
I noticed she was still shaking, so I took off my boots and flannel, getting in and holding her against me to chase the cold away.  
Reader POV  
I started waking up and felt very warm, I cracked my eyes open to see Dean asleep holding me close to him. I let out a long breath enjoying this right now until the yelling started. “Morning sweetheart” “Morning” “You need to know we’re not mad about the hunt, we are mad about you running away though. What were you thinking?” I couldn’t answer, I just started shaking and crying. He held me closer and tried to calm me down.  
After I calmed down, I was still freezing, the boys noticed that as well. “Okay y/n you’re going to take a hot bath, we have to get your temperature up ok?” “Yyyeeessss” Dean went into the bathroom and started the water. He picked you up and carried you in the bathroom, and then shut the door.  
I was shivering terribly, so Dean only had one option. He first took off his flannel and undershirt, then his socks and jeans came next leaving him in his boxer briefs. He helped undress and helped me into the tub, he held me close, using the hot water with skin to skin contact. I finally started warming up, and I was so comfortable I didn’t want to move. The water started losing its warmth when Dean opened the drain and helped you out. He wrapped a towel and dried you off, making sure you were dry. He helped you get redressed in his flannel and sweatpants. He helped you out and tucked you back in the bed.  
He grabbed clean clothes and went to change, coming back in sweats and a Henley he rejoined you in bed. I snuggled up to him and immediately felt drowsy, he was a human furnace and right now I was going to use that privilege. I always wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Dean, I was always envious of the women he flirted with. I had decided then and there that I had to stay away from Dean, at least no physical contact.  
Seven Weeks Later  
I was fully healed and made sure to not be around Dean, I felt bad for doing that to him. I just couldn’t handle it. I didn’t feel like I was enough with him, he deserved a good woman, not a broken mess.  
It was Friday night, and Jo had called to see if I wanted to go out and party. I agreed quickly and decided to meet at a new karaoke club that had opened in the next town. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, red high-top chucks and a Meat Loaf concert tee. I grabbed my clutch and headed out for a girl’s night. The boys were gone on a hunt, so I could just leave a note and head out.  
I walked in and immediately saw Jo at the bar, four shots of whiskey waiting for me and her. She jumped of the stool immediately and ran to hug me. “It’s been too long y/n!” I nodded my head and she could automatically see the war going on in my head. She grabbed my hand and led me back to the bar. “Nothing a little alcohol won’t fix.” “Good I need to forget for a little bit”  
It was about three hours later, and Jo had found a gorgeous guy to dance with. I was starting to feel a little woozy, I got up to go to the bathroom and completely blacked out.  
Jo’s POV  
I heard a commotion over where y/n was sitting and noticed that she was on the ground. I pulled out my phone to call the person she didn’t want me to. “Hey Jo, what’s up?” “Dean you need to get here like now!” “What’s going on?” “It’s y/n she’s collapsed, I didn’t know she would drink that much!” I gave him our location and ran over to check on y/n.  
Dean POV  
I knew she was depressed, but not to the point of drowning herself with alcohol, I really hoped that we could get there in time.  
We pulled up to the club, I ran in to see y/n sitting up and green. Sam went to Jo to ask if she was ok, I went over to y/n to see her with tears in her eyes. “Hey sweetheart” She looked up at me with the most heartbreaking look. She looked at me with such sadness and heartbreak. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the impala. Sam and Jo behind me, we decided to get a room for the night and get her back into fighting shape. Then we were going to have a talk.  
Reader POV  
I woke up to a splitting headache, I knew I shouldn’t have drank that much. I felt two arms sitting me against the head board. I opened my eyes to see a pair of green looking back at me. “Are you that stupid? You could have killed yourself!” “So what!!! I’m better off dead anyway!!!!”  
He looked shocked at your comment, “You honestly believe that? You are our family, hell without you I would be lost!” “I’m not enough Dean, you need someone who isn’t as broken as me.” He sat in front of me and held my face in his hands. I looked up to see unshed tears in his eyes. “I love you y/n! It’s been hell not being able to be close to you! All I wanted was to hold you and kiss you and show you that your strong in every way possible”.  
I took the chance and pressed my lips to his, it was like two broken pieces coming together. He kissed back, giving you the sign that he felt the same way. Both of you started to run out of air and broke apart. He pressed his forehead against yours, staring into each other’s eyes. “I’m here y/n always, you are not alone.” My eyes filled with unshed tears, we just laid there and enjoyed the connection that was there. With Dean by your side, nothing will get you down again.


End file.
